Secret Christmas
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Beberapa hari sebelum hari natal suatu yang aneh dan tak masuk akal menimpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, dan masalah yang berbeda harus bertukar tempat, bertukar kehidupan dan masalah. Akankah keduanya dapat saling membantu menyelesaikan masalah lainya? Atau malah semakin menambah masalah bagi yang lain? #SpecialCristmasFF
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Secret Christmas**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

 **Rating : Selalu Aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF Special Natal~ Bial kayak olang-olang gituh bikin epep special natal 3.

2 END chapnya bakal di publish pas Natal 3

Btw ini mungkin remake dari FF aku yang stuck di list bawah. Gommen~ Author bikin sendiri ntu epep lupa alurnya sendiri trus gak tanggung jawab maen bikin lagi.

*-* aku emang kadang suka lupa'an sih…

Maap kalo idenya sama ama author laen. Aku jujur ajha dah lama gak maen di FFN gak baca cerita author laen juga. Pengen bikin yang cy ama baek ketuker abis nonton anime paling booming tahun ini K*m* n* n*wa di kombinasikan ama Secret g*rden + wangsit dari nenek moyang. #plak Btw alurnya cepet gila~ Gommen~ Ngerti kan gimana jadinya kalo FF yang seharusnya panjang banget disingkat jadi Cuma 39 lembar? Kek gini jadinya -_- Anchorrr

.

.

.

Happy reading…

.

.

.

Lorong kelas 2B pukul 9 pagi penuh sesak oleh siswa yang berkerumun. Mereka bahkan saling dorong satu sama lain hanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas pusat dari kegaduhan itu berasal. Apa kiranya yang mampu membuat siswa sepenjuru sekolah penasaran sampai berdesak-desakan seperti itu?

Jawabanya sangat simple. Apalagi kalau bukan cowok ganteng seantero sekolah yang mendapat pengakuan cinta secara terang-terangan dihadapan siswa lain? Klise memang—cowok ganteng idola sekolah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari gadis biasa-biasa saja itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan dari seorang gadis? Melainkan seorang pemuda cantik dengan kacamata tebal dan tubuh yang kecil yang menyatakan cinta? Itu mungkin akan menjadi sangat viral dan menghebohkan semua orang disekolah. Dan here we go~

"C-chanyeol-ah… " Cicit si pemuda mungil berkacamata tebal—kepalanya menunduk tapi sesekali ia terlihat mencuri pandang pada sosok yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat ekspresi si pemuda tampan idoa sekolah yang ternyata bernama—Chanyeol atau tepatnya Park Chanyeol.

"Hm…" Gengung Chanyeol sebagai sahutan. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi idola para gadis itu terlihat tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa nista. Melihat pemandangan menyedihkan seperti ini benar-benar sebuah hiburan menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Orang idiot ini—apa yang sebenarnya dia harapkan darinya sih? Sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol ini anti dengan orang cupu sepertinya. Kenapa masih nekat menyatakan cinta dengan cara memalukan seperti ini huh? Dasar tidak tau diri.

"A-apa jawabanmu?"

Seulas seringai miring terukir dibibir Chanyeol. Pandangan matanya menatap jijik pada sosok mungil yang bergetar dihadpanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Bola mata kecoklatan dibalik kacamata yang Baekhyun kenakan berkedip. Ia tampak kebingungan dengan maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Bukankah Chanyeol belum mengatakan apa jawabanya? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tau?

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari si cupu didepanya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu tertawa membuat Baekhyun makin bingung.

"A-apa ada yang lucu? " Gumam Baekhyun. Pemuda berkacamata itu tampaknya sudah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan Chanyeol tau bahwa peranya sudah tiba. Peranya untuk member si cupu itu penghakiman moral telah tiba.

"Kau lucu Baekhyun-ah."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan binar tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan senyumanya yang mengembang dan tatapan penuh harap. Ew~~~ Chanyeol merasa amat mual melihat ekspresi itu.

"Yeah~ Kau lucu! Seperti badut! Kau jelek seperti badut! Dan ow! Kau benar-benar menghibur semua orang dengan pertunjukan murahanmu ini sekarang."

Bola mata Baekhyun meredup seketika. Matanya yang tadi berbinar cerah dibalik kacamata tebalnya seketika meredup. Pandanganya kosong dan pemuda cantik itu hanya mematung mendengar hinaan-hinaan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri Baek. Kau tidak cukup pantas untuk menjadi pacarku. Orang cupu dan jelek sepertimu mana bisa bersanding dengan pangeran sekolah sepertiku! Ini bukan dongeng. Jadi jangan bermimpi!"

Bruk! Tubuh Baekhyun tersungkur dilantai begitu saja ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja mendorongnya keras. Baekhyun terdengar merintih kesakitan merasakan tubuhnya yang menubruk lantai begitu saja. Tetes-tetes bening perlahan meluncur menuruni kedua pipi mulus itu. Chanyeol tampak tak sekalipun terlihat menyesal dengan tindakanya. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menendang tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu! Kau pantas mendapatkanya. Dasar gay menjijikkan!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil meludah. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian hendak melangkah untk kembali ke kelas tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat hal yang sepertinya akan menyenangkan untuk dilihat jadi dia kembali berputar.

"Nah ladies! Sekarang giliran kalian! Lakukan apapun yang kalian suka pada mahluk gay menjijikan ini!"

Sorakan gembira terdengar riuh. Para gadis yang merupakan fans Chanyeol terlihat tanpa sungkan menghampiri Baekhyun yang wajahnya pucat pasi melihat kerumunan massa mengerikan itu mengepungnya.

"T-tidak jangan mendekat! Aku minta maaf!" Cicit Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar.

.

.

.

"Pertenjukan yang bagus bung!"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dikelas sontak mendongak. Seulas seringai mengembang dibibirnya melihat dua sohib kentalnya Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Tampaknya kedua temanya itu sempat melihat pertunjukanya tadi.

"Aku sudah menduga kalian akan suka." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku suka sekali! Kau harus melakukan itu sering-sering! Melihat wajah Baekhyun tadi aku benar-benar terhibur! Ahaha~ Kau lihat wajahnyan tadi? Menyedihkan sekali!" Jongin terbahak. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Keduanya lantas melakukan high five singkat sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menghela napas, ia tampak sedang berpikir, "Aku hanya kasihan pada Baekhyun. Aku tak tega melihatnya dihajar gadis-gadis sekolah kita yang terkenal ganas kalau sudah berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, "Berhenti mengasihaninya Oh Sehun! Dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu."

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yeah. Mungkin." Sehun menghela napas—"Terserah kalian saja."

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Hentikan tawa kalian! Itu menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Sehun dengan death glare mematikanya yang langsung membuat dua orang lainya menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Oh ya Chanyeol-ah. "

"Hm?"

Jongin dan Sehun tampak berpandangan sejenak, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sejak kemarin ingin kami katakan padamu." Ujar Sehun ragu.

"Dan apa itu? katakana!" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar penasaran.

Sehun melirik Jongin lagi, dan Jongin melirik Sehun dengan tatapan memohon membuat si albino menghela napas—tampak mengalah.

"Min Ji Noona akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Iris Sehun membola sempurna. Wajahnya yang semula bersahabat dan ramah seketika ditutupi oleh awan mendung.

"Apa dia bersama denganya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong.

Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka masih bersama dan akan segera menikah dalam waktu dengat. Aku mendengarnya dari eomma semalam."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah terkekeh membuat Sehun dan Jongin terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Chanyeol tidak ingin Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Sehun tampak menyesal.

"Ini semua juga salahku Chanyeol-ah." Timpal Jongin yang juga tak kalah terlihat menyesal akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, pandanganya menerawang jauh. "Itu bukan salah kalian. Itu semua adalah salahku juga. Berhenti menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri. Harusnya kalian senang kan—sebentar lagi akan jadi saudara?"

Jongin nyengir lebar, sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sebenarnya jika bisa aku tidak mau punya saudara sepertinya." Kata Sehun sadis.

Jongin melotot ganas, "APA?! Katakan sekali lagi Oh Sehun! AKu akan membunuhmu!"

"AKU BERKATA JUJUR KIM JONGIN. AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA SAUDARA IDIOT SEPERTIMU!" Teriak Sehun menggelegar. Ia langsung mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipi dari Jongin yang kesal.

"Ya kim Jongin!" Teriak si albino tidak terima.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengamati dua orang itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka ini kapan akurnya sih?

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Chanyeol terlihat berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati diluar ternyata sedang hujan lebat. Bagaimana dia akan pergi ke parkiran nanti jika hujan begini? pikirnya bingung.

"C-chanyeol-ah."

Kepala Chanyeol refleks menoleh. Wajahnya tampak bingung melihat seorang gadis berdiri dengan gemetar disampingnya seraya memeluk sebuah payung.

"Ya?"

"K-kau tidak membawa payung kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati. Kepalanya menggeleng dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman manis.

"B-bawalah payungku ini." Cicit gadis yang mungkin anak dari kelas lain itu seraya menyodorkan payung merah miliknya pada Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Wah.. aku terbantu sekali. Terimakasih nona manis."

Wajah sang gadis merona hebat seketika. Ia membungkuk sopan kemudian berlari menuju temanya yang terlihat menunggunya. Chanyeol melihat kedua gadis itu tampak terlihat sangat bahagia sekali bahkan sempat melambaikan tangan padanya sambil terkikik yang dibalas lambaian singkat dari Chanyeol. Ahhh~ Menjadi populer itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti raja saja~

"Waw! Lihat pangeran kita ini. Sepertinya sangat menikmati kepopuleranya." Goda Sehun yang sejak tadi mengamati Chanyeol dari pintu kelas.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau juga harusnya memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu dengan baik Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghela napas dengan ekspresi seolah-olah cemberut. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya yang sesuatu yang kau sebut sebagai kepopuleran itu Chanyeol-ah. Semua posonaku sepertinya terhalang oleh pesonamu itu. Mungkin kau harus sedikit saja mengurangi pesonamu itu agar aku bisa lebih bersinar dikalangan para gadis."

Chanyeol mendengus, terlihat menahan diri untuk terkekeh, "Oh maaf saja. Tapi aku tidak suka turun peringkat."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang kembali mengalihkan perhatianya pada langit yang mendung.

"Lihat itu Baekhyun."Seru sehun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatianya pada arah yang ditunjuk si albino itu. Seulas seringai mengembang diwajah Chanyeol melihat pemandangan Baekhyun yang berlari menerobos hujan selebat itu tanpa payung.

"Bodoh sekali dia." Komentar Chanyeol seraya terkekeh.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku kasihan sekali padanya."

"Kasihan?"

Sehun mengangguk, bola matanya masih mengamati Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai gerbang.

"Dia selalu dibully. Aku heran kenapa dia masih mau berangkat sekolah padahal sekolah bukan tempat yang menyenangkan baginya."

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah benar. Baekhyun itu selalu dibully semua orang. Menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh sekolah, ditindas sana sini dan berkali-kali tapi pemuda itu tetap tak menyerah. Dia terus berangkat sekolah walaupun harus menghadapi kejamnya bullying disekolahnya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun mempunyai kekuatan untuk terus menghadapi semua itu?

"Jika aku menjadi dia. Aku pasti memilih tidak berangkat sekolah saja atau mungkin pindah sekolah saja dari pada harus terus disiksa oleh seluruh sekolah."

Menjadi Baekhyun? Jika Chanyeol menjadi Baekhyun? Apa kiranya yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghadapi semua itu?

"Hei—Park Chanyeol…"

"Y-ya?" Sahut Chanyeol baru tersadar dari pemikiranya barusan.

"Kau melamun."

"A-ah tidak."

"Aku harus pulang supirku sudah menjemput."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus segera ke parkiran."

Keduanya lantas berpisah karena supir sehun sudah menjemput dan Chanyeol juga harus segera pulang. Dia sebenarnya benci hujan seperti ini, itu akan membuat mobil mewahnya kotor.

Chanyeol membuka payung merahnya. Ia berjalan menerobos hujan menuju parkiran dimana mobil kesayanganya terparkir. Sempat dia menoleh kearah gerbang dimana dia melihat Baekhyun yang tampak menyedihkan tadi.

Menjadi Baekhyun huh?

Pikiran aneh macam apa itu? Lucu sekali. Mana mungkin kan?

.

.

.

Silaunya sinar mentari pagi membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu terduduk di tempat tidurnya seraya mengucek matanya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit melihat ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang. Itu memang tampak seperti sebuah kamar tapi Chanyeol yakin itu bukan kamarnya. Kamar itu terlihat sempit dan sederhana sedangkan kamar Chanyeol sendiri kan mewah dan elegan. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang semalam tidur di kamarnya yang mewah itu tiba-tiba terbangun di ruangan asing yang sederhana seperti ini? Dia tidak mabuk ataupun tidur sambil berjalan ke rumah orang kan?

Mungkin ini adalah mimpi?

Chanyeol mencoba membuktikanya dengan mencubit keras lenganya yang putih? Tapi tampaknya itu bukan mimpi karena dia masih bisa merasakan sakit. Tunggu—Chanyeol menatap telapak tanganya sendiri yang terlihat berbeda. Garis-garis tanganya terlihat sangat asing sekarang dan juga tanganya sekarang terlihat lebih kecil, putih? dan berjari lentik seperti perempuan!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Chanyeol berlari cepat menghampiri sebuah kaca dipintu lemari. Bola matanya seketika melotot horror melihat sosoknya sekarang. Mungil dan cantik dengan wajah semulus perempuan. Dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan seperti di manga-manga atau drama Secret G*rden itu kan? Dia tidak minum sesuatu yang aneh semalam! Dia juga tidak bermimpi aneh semalam jadi mana mungkin sekarang dia menjadi perempuan? Parahnya lagi dia menjadi perempuan tanpa payudara! Dadanya rata! Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang BENAR-BENAR RATA SEPERTI LAKI-LAKI!

Laki-laki huh?

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kebawah perut. ia sedikit membuka celananya untuk mengintip sesuatu dibawah sana. Ia mendesah lega mendapati sebuah benda yang yang serupa dengan miliknya tapi lebih kecil(?) ternyata ada ditempatnya. Kenapa kecil? Kenapa bisa? Bagaimana mungkin p*nisnya yang merupakan salah satu benda yang dibanggakanya itu tiba-tiba bisa berukuran sekecil ini? Bagaimana dia akan memuaskan para gadis nantinya? Bagaimana dia akan bercinta nantinya?

Aish! Ini gila! Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan uring-uringan.

Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi padanya? Dan sebenarnya tubuh siapa ini? Kenapa bisa Chanyeol bangun dalam tubuh ini? Dimana tubuhnya?

Chanyeol harus mencari petunjuk. Bola matanya mengedar kesekitarnya. Pandanganya jatuh pada sebuah kacamata dinakas dekat tempat tidur. Kacamata itu—sepertinya Chanyeol mengenalnya?

Dihampirinya kacamata itu dengan ragu. Chanyeol meraih benda itu kemudian memakainya. Keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati kemampuan melihatnya tak berubeh sedikitpun memakai dan tanpa kacamata. Sama saja—jadi itu cuma kacamata fantasi saja?

Chanyeol menatap bingkai kcamata itu seraya berpikir. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah melihat seseorang menenakan kacmata seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi kapan dan dimana ya?

Sekelebat bayangan sosok yang kemarin sempat menjadi bulan-bulananya tiba-tiba melintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Jangan-jangan…

Chanyeol berlari cepat menuju cermin tadi. Dipakainya kacamata itu lagi. Ditatapnya bayanganya yang sekarang di cermin. Matanya seketika membola melihat wajahnya yang sekarang. Mulutnya menganga lebar dengan pandangan mata yang sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Chanyeol pasti sudah gila! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini semua pasti mimpi! Ia harus cepat keluar dari mimpi mengerikan ini. Di harus keluar. Menit-menit berikutnya Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatan bernama 'mambangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk'. Ia mencubit lenganya sendiri sampai merah bahkan biru tapi tak ada hasil, ia bahkan sempat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok tapi tak juga ada perubahan.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Ia terkapar di lantai dengan napas memburu dan seluruh kulitnya terasa nyeri.

"Tak bisa keluar." Gumamnya seraya menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol kebahisan ide sekarang, ia juga kehabisan waktu padahal sebentar lagi ia harus sekolah.

Sekolah?

Tring! Sebuah bolam lampu menyala tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol. Dia harus ke sekolah! Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa melihat tubuhnya? Mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang bisa saja berada di tubuhnya sekarang? Chanyeol harus betemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang! Dia harus meminta pertanggung jawabanya! Walau bagaimanapun caranya Chanyeol akan meminta si cupu sialan itu untuk mengembalikanya seperti semula. Ia juga tak kan lupa untuk memberi si sialan itu pelajaran nanti.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mengikuti rencananya. Pukul 7 kurang 5—Chanyeol sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan tangan terlipat angkuh dan tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang melewati gerbang. Tak peduli apakah angin musim dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya—tubuh Baekhyun—sama sekali tidak ia gubris. Menemukan dirinya sekarang lebih penting ketimbang harus memikirkan akan sakit—lagian sakit juga bukan masalah baginya. Ini kan bukan tubuhnya tapi tubuh Baekhyun.

Beberapa siswa yang melewati gerbang terlihat menatapnya aneh bahkan beberpa berbisik-bisik seraya menatapnya jijik tapi Chanyeol cuek saja. Bukan saatnya mengurusi orang-orang tidak penting itu sekarang. Dia masih ada misi untuk menemukan dirinya atau mungkin entahlah seseorang yang menggunakan tubuhnya. Orang itu pasti akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya dengan mobil sport mewah yang biasa Chanyeol kendarai ke sekolah.

Pasti—orang itu pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan untuk menikmati semua kemewahan yang Chanyeol punya—

Eit.

Sebuah bus umum berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswa laki-laki tampak turun dari dalam bus. Chanyeol menatap satu persatu pada penumpang buss yang turun itu.

Bola matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok dirinya –atau mungkin tubuhnya—terlihat keluar dari dalam bus. Tak hanya Chnyeol yang terlihat kaget, sosok didalam tubuh Chanyeol juga terlihat kaget melihat Chanyeol yang bertubuh Baekhyun berdiri didepan gerbang dengan pandangan mata lurus kearahnya.

Sosok tinggi 'Chanyeol' tampak ragu untuk menghampiri sosok 'Baekhyun' yang mematung didepan gerbang.

"Uhm… Pagi." Sapa orang yang berada di tubuh Chanyeol gugup!

"Siapa kau?"

'Chanyeol' berkedip terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku Park Chan—" Belum sempat ucapanya selesai 'Baekhyun' sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah sosok yang lebih tinggi—membuat wajah keduanya amat dekat.

"Kau! Siapa kau hah? Kenapa kau memakai tubuhku?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol dengan marah. Ini gila! Amat gila dan membingungkan! Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

"A-aku—"

"Kau pasti menyihirku kan? Kau penyihir! Katakan siapa kau ini sebenarnya!" Teriak Chanyeol membabi buta. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila yang tengah mencari gara-gara dengan pangeran sekolah sekarang. Siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat bahkan terlihat berhenti untuk menonton drama pagi itu.

"A-aku—Byun Baekhyun." Cicit Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol melotot makin ganas. "Jadi memang benar kau orangnya? yang sudah melakukan sihir aneh padaku?"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sangkal Baekhyun mencoba membela diri tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kembalikan semuanya seperti semula! Cepat!"

Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan. Ia ngeri melihat Chanyeol yang begitu murka seperti itu.

"T-tapi aku tidak tau caranya.."

Chanyeol menatap pada Baekhyun makin tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus mengembalikanku seperti semula titik!"

"T-tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau—"

"Wo wo~ Ada ada ini bung?" Seru sebuah suara dibelakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpa sadar melepaskan kerah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi ia tarik kasar melihat 2 orang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan sepertinya berjalan menghampiri tempatnya berada. Mreka berdua adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun—teman akrab Chanyeol sejak kecil.

"Kau ada masalah dengan kawan kami ini nona?" Ujar Jongin dengan nada menggodanya yang jelas. Chanyeol merasakan amarahnya di ubun-ubun. Beraninya si hitam arang itu memanggilnya nona! Awas saja Chanyeol akan membunuhnya.

"Tidak ada."

Jongin dan Sehun mengerling satu sama lain. Keduanya lantas terkekeh bersamaan. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, meletakan tanganya bgitu saja pada bahu mungil itu kemudian berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Tapi kami lihat kau seperti tengah menggoda teman kami."

Kening Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit. Idiot ini.. Bagaimana mungkin bicara dengan tubuhnya sendiri dikatakan menggoda? Apa orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tidak waras?

"Aku tidak menggodanya." Kilah Chanyeol tegas. Ia tidak boleh terprovokasi dengan kedua idiot ini. Itu akan menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu.

"Tapi kami melihat kau hampir menciumnya tadi."

WHAT THE HELL?

Chanyeol sangat paham bahwa Sehun itu idiot karena mereka kan teman dari kecil tapi bagaimana mungkin temanya itu ternyata orang teridiot di dunia? Chanyeol sedang ingin menghajar Baekhyun bukan malah menciumnya! Apa semua orang sudah buta sekarang?

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku mencium orang jelek sepertinya? Huh? Aku tak sudi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mencemooh yang jelas.

Sehun dan Jongin lantas terbahak keras.

"Ohahaha~ Kau ini lucu sekali Byun Baekhyun-sshi. Bagaimana mungkin kau menghina pangeran sekolah kita seperti itu?" Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Pemuda albino itu terlihat amat sangat terhibur sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia masih belum kapok bung! Perlukah kita beri dia pelajaran sekarang agar dia kapok?" Jongin terlihat melemaskan tanganya. Jika bukan Park Chanyeol orang lain pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit melihat wajah mengerikan Jongin si preman sekolah yang bengis itu siap menonjok orang. Tapi kabur? Tidak ada dalam kamus Park Chanyeol. Tak peduli apakah itu preman sekalipun dia tidak akan gentar! Apalagi gentar oleh cecenguk macam Jongin! Chanyeol akan menghadapinya!

"Kalian pikir aku takut huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek membuat Jongin merasa makin terbakar. Baekhyun yang berada dalam tubuh Chanyeol panic luar biasa melihat Jongin yang bersiap berkelahi dengan Chanyeol –berkelahi dengan tubuhnya—apa yang sebenarnya sedang Chanyeol lakukan? Kenapa dia harus mencari gara-gara dengan Jongin? Bagaimana dia akan menghentikan pertikaian ini?

"Bersiap kau bedebah menjijikan!" Jongin memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan sengit dipagi hari itu.

Chanyeol juga memasang kuda-kuda, ia bahkan dengan percaya diri member kode pada Jongin agar pemuda tan itu maju duluan. Situasi makin kacau dengan Sehun yang bukanya menjadi penengah malah menjadi wasit dari pertandingan(?). Sorak sorai penonton juga terdengar meriah mendukung Jongin bahkan ada beberapa orang yang terdengar bertaruh satu sama lain tentang siapa yng akan menang. 'Ini gilaaaa!' Baekhyun menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol tidak terluka.

Kim Jongin maju melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh. Chanyeol bergerak menghindar. Pemuda itu hampir terkena pukulan Jongin yang sangat cepat. Aish! Menggunakan tubuh orang lain untuk berkelahi memang bukan hal bagus. Chanyeol tidak terbiasa dan lagi tubuh ini kaku sekali.

Jongin kembali melancarkan sebuah pukulan kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol berusaha menghindarinya sebisa mungkin tapi dengan tubuh sekecil itu dan kaku Chanyeol hanya fokus pada bertahan saja. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk menyerang Jongin balik. Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di perut Chanyeol. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai seraya terbatuk keras. Serangan sakit luar biasa ia rasakan dibagian perutnya.

Baekhyun melotot horror menyaksikan hal itu. Apalagi Jongin tampaknya tak puas dengan hanya satu pukulan karena pemuda tan itu malah bersiap melancarkan sebuah pukulan sekuat tenaga lagi pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mersakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Jongin siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi pada bagian wajah. Chanyeol yang berlum siap terlihat tak berkutik kali ini. Ia memejamkan mata bersiap menerima pukulan telak mematikan itu.

"BRUK!"

Eit! Suara apa itu? Chanyeol sedikit mengintip melalui kelopak matanya. Irisnya membola sempurna melihat tubuhnya yang terkapar di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

WHATTT THEEEEE?

Jongin dan Sehun terlihat saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi horror yang jelas. Kedua pemuda itu lantas cepat-cepat menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkapar.

"Chanyeol-ah.. Chanyeol…" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi 'Chanyeol' tapi pemuda tampan itu tak kunjung membuka mata. 'Chanyeol' pingsan.

"Aishhh! Ini salahmu Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau memukul Chanyeol?" Kata Sehun menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memukulnya. Dia saja yang salah kenapa tiba-tiba maju menghalangiku memukul Baekhyun?" Bela Jongin tak terima. Dia memang tidak bermaksud memukul 'Chanyeol' ia bermaksud memukul 'Baekhyun' tapi kenapa temanya itu tiba-tiba malah maju menghalangi pukulanya. Jongin kan kaget sekali tadi, ia ingin mengerem pukulanya mendadak tapi sudah terlambat dan berakhir dengan pukulanya itu menghantam telak wajah ganteng Chanyeol.

"Kau akan mati Kim Jongin! Lihat saja ketika Chanyeol sadar dia pasti akan membunuhmu!"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aishhh… aku sudah tau. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa saja dia ke UKS. Hidungnya berdarah."

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Keduanya lantas menggotong 'Chanyeol' untuk pergi ke UKS mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tengah membeku di tempatnya dan hanya bisa menatap kepergia tiga orang itu dengan ekspresi horror.

KURANG AJAR! KIM JONGIN BARU SAJA MENONJOK WAJAH TAMPANYA! Aish! Awas saja jika wajah tampanya bonyok Chanyeol akan membunuh si hitam itu dengan tanganya sendiri. Sebaiknya dia cepat susul mereka saja.

Atas pemikiranya itu Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun ke UKS.

.

.

.

Di UKS—Chanyeol melihat dirinya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rawat. Seorang dokter wanita tampak sibuk mengecek kondisinya sementara Jongin dan Sehun terlihat berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain mengamati sang dokter memeriksa kondisi 'Chanyeol' dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran. Pemuda yang baru datang itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun dan Jongin yang tak suka melihat kedatanganya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau kesini? Pergi kau!" Usir Jongin terdengar membentak. Ia langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari dokter yang terganggu dengan ulahnya.

"Maafkan saya." Cicit Jongin dengan suara lirih. Disampingnya sehun menghela napas lelah seraya memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

Sang dokter tampaknya telah selesai dengan kegiatanya. Ia lantas berputar untuk menatap pada ketiga pemuda lainya yang sejak tadi menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ujar dokter menjelaskan.

"Apa dia terluka? Apa wajahnya terluka dokter?" Todong Chanyeol panik. Sehun dan Jongin merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia secemas itu? pikir dua orang itu heran.

"Ya mungkin pukulanya akan membekas—membiru. Tapi selain itu semuanya normal."

Chanyeol membeku seketika. Dunianya seakan runtuh detik itu juga. Wajahnya—wajahnya yang tampan akan punya lebam membiru yang jelek! Oh Tuhan! Ini pasti lelucon kan? Wajah tampanya adalah salah satu asset berharga untuknya dan sekarang asetnya itu akan berkurang nilainya karena luka lebam yang jelek? Chanyeol tidak rela! Baekhyun kurang ajar! Benar-beraninya dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk balas dendam padanya dengan cara yang licik seperti ini. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kalian semua keluar. Biarkan dia istirahat." Ujar Dokter uks seraya menggiring Jongin dan Sehun agar keluar.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saja, kedua orang itu terlihat berjalan tertib menuju pintu keluar sedangkan Chanyeol masih membeku ditempatnya semula. Ia tak begerak dan hanya bengong seperti orang bodoh di dekat pintu.

"Kau akan keluar?" Tanya sang dokter pada Chanyeol.

Mendengar petanyaan itu Chanyeol kembali ke realita. Ia terlihat ragu sejenak,

"Bolehkan aku menungguinya disini?"

Dokter terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baik. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau bolos pelajaran?"

Chanyeol menggeleng mantap, "Tidak apa-apa. Teman saya ini lebih penting sekarang."

"Kalau begitu jaga dia ya. " Ujar sang dokter lagi. Wanita yang terlihat sudah berkepala 3 itu lantas berlajan menuju pintu dimana Jongin dan Sehun tengah berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan mulut mengaga lebar setelah mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut 'Baekhyun'. Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol bertemuan dengan gay menjijikan itu? Ini pasti tidak beres! Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan mereka tau satu sama lain bahwa pikiran mereka sama. Baekhyun merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada teman mereka.

"D-dokter biarkan aku masuk juga." Pinta Jongin berusaha menerobos sang dokter yang hendak menutup pintu.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk."

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Hanya satu orang yang boleh menunggui pasien." Jelas sang dokter kalem. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya diikuti Jongin dan Sehun yang mengekorinya seperti duo nak ayam.

"Tapi dokter—"

"Tidak bisa. Kalian cepat kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran sudah hampir mulai."

Jongin dan Sehun menghela napas kecewa hampir bersamaan. Keduanya lantas membungkuk pamit kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk terus membanjiri benak keduanya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

1 Jam kemudian Baekhyun tersadar. Pemuda itu tak bergerak selama beberapa menit dan hanya berkedip-kedip di tempat tidur. Otaknya sedang berusaha memproses apa yang telah membuatnya berada di tempat yang sepertinya uks itu. Oh ya~ dia tadi sepertinya ditonjok oleh Jongin kemudian pingsan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Baekhyun—itu suaranya sendiri. Irisnya membulat melihat –dirinya—atau Park Chanyeol duduk di kursi didekat ranjangnya berbaring.

"C-chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hm—mm" Dengung Chanyeol sebagai sahutan.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol disana? Kenapa Chanyeol disana? Apa Chanyeol mencemaskanya?

"K-kau kenapa disini?" Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas. Ia takut Chanyeol marah dan membentak-bentaknya lagi kemudian memukulnya.

"Tentu saja untuk memstikan tubuhku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun meringis malu. Oh ya~ Itu alasan yang sangat masuk akal. Mana mungkin Chanyeol ada disana karena mencemaskanya. Baekhyun merasa bodoh sudah berpikiran yang muluk-muluk.

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kau membuat tubuhku terluka. Kau tau? Wajahku sekarang punya noda biru di wajah! Kau harusnya tidak bertindak bodoh seperti tadi! kau pikir kau siapa huh? Hanya karena kau menggunakan tubuhku bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membuat wajah tampanku ini terluka! "

"Ma-maaf." Cicit Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia menunduk dalam, rasanya menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol murka seperti itu.

"A-aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang."

"Dari pada berjanji kenapa tidak kau kembalikan aku ketubuh itu semula huh?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu terlihat amat sangat gusar dan mengerikan di mata Baekhyun.

"T-tapi aku tidak tau caranya." Cicit Baekhyun lemah. Ia hanya bisa mundur ketika Chanyeol terlihat makin marah setelah ucapanya barusan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba beranjak dari kurisnya membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjengkang di lantai begitu saja.

Brak!

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan merasakan cengkraman erat Chanyeol di kerah lehernya.

"Kembalikan aku seperti semula! Atau kau aku hajar!" Desis Chanyeol mengancam.

"K-kau menghajarku-pun tidak aka nada yang berubah. K-karena aku tidak tau kenapa kita bisa seperti sekarang ini." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau berani mengelak?!" Chanyeol bersiap melancarkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah. Baekhyun sudah bersiap menerima pukulan itu. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa semoga tidak sesakit pukulan Jongin tadi.

Disisi lain Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah mengerem tanganya yang beberapa senti lagi mendarat di wajah tampan miliknya. Tanganya bergetar hebat dan dia merasa tidak sanggup! Dia tidak ingin melukai wajahnya sendiri!

"Aishhh!" Desis Chanyeol frustasi. ia mendorong Baekhyun begitu saja hingga membentur kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir dengan pikiran berkecamuk hebat. Ia beberapa kali melirik pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap punggungnya yang nyeri.

"Aku akan mengawasimu."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasimu!"

Baekhyun melotot seketika, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa dia sadari.

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak pinggang, "Aku bilang aku akan mengawasimu mulai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertingkah dengan tubuhku. Aku akan memastikan kau tidak membuatku dalam masalah apalagi merusak reputasiku selama kau menggunakan tubuhku itu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah tapi ia tak kuasa menolak. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja dengan patuh membuat seulas seringai bengis mengembang diwajah cantiknya—wajah Baekhyun.

"Bagus!"

.

.

.

Di jam kedua keadaan Baekhyun terlihat sudah membaik dan diijinkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Tadi sewaktu jam istirahat Jongin dan Sehun menjemput Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas karena mereka ulangan matematika di jam kedua. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jika Baekhyun menggantikan peranya mengikuti ulangan dan semua kegiatan yang harusnya dilakukan olehnya maka Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sebisa mungkin menjalani kehidupan sebagai Baekhyun sampai ia menemukan cara membuat semuanya normal. Itu lebih baik untuk sementara dari pada dia hanya berpikir dan berpikir tanpa petunjuk. Dia harus tetap rasional ditengah pusaran kegilaan yang tak jelas ini.

Sigh.

Menghela napas lelah, ia berjalan berbelok ke lorong kelas 2 dimana salah salah satunya adalah kelas Baekhyun. Kelas Baekhyun?

Chanyeol membeku.

Dia tidak tau kelas Baekhyun yang mana. Bagaimana ini? Jika dia bertanya pada orang yang lewat pasti itu akan aneh kan? Berpikir Park Chanyeol—berpikir—

Buku… catatan…

Benda itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol. Ia membuka tasnya dengan cepat, mengambil sembarang buku tulis yang ada disana dan menghela napas lega mendapati ada nama dan kelas Baekhyun tertulis disitu.

Fyuhh~~ Ternyata kelas 3E…

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. ia kembali menutup tasnya kemudian melangkah seraya bersiul riang menuju kelas 3E. Kelas Baekhyun—atau kelasnya yang sekarang. Beruntung ketika Chanyeol sampai dikelas semua siswa telah masuk dan guru tengah mengajar di kelas jadi Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menemukan mana kursi Baekhyun yang ternyata dipojokan didekat jendela. Tentu akan aneh jika dia bertanya pada teman sekelas Baekhyun tentang dimana letak kursinya kan? Jadi tadi Chanyeol memang sengaja masuk telat agar dia bisa menghindari kejadian memalukan seperti itu.

"Maaf saya terlambat songsaenim." Ujar Chanyeol dengan membungkuk.

Min Songsaenim atau terkenal sebagai guru bahasa inggris yang tengah menulis dipapan tulis sontak menghentikan kegiatanya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kesal melihat 'Baekhyun'.

"Baekhyun-sshi. Kau ini selalu saja telat! Apa kali ini alasanmu juga sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Jadi Baekhyun biasa datang telat ke kelas?

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk dengan tenang. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang karena ia bahkan tidak tau alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu datang terlambat ke kelas.

Min Songsaenim tampaknya belum puas sebelum mendapat jawaban.

"Apa kau telat lagi-lagi karena kau pergi menguntit Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2A?"

Bola mata Chanyeol membola seketika. Huhhh? Jadi selama ini memang ada seseorang yang sedang mengintitnya diam-diam dan orang itu ternyata adalah Byun Baekhyun?

"Jawab Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Min Songsaenim menggelegar. Guru yang memang terkenal killer itu bahkan sampai-sampai menggebrak meja membuat siswa lain yang tadi sempat terkikik menutup mulutnya rapat seraya menunduk dalam.

"A-ani…" Elak Chanyeol lirih.

Min Songsaenim menghela napas. "Sebagai hukuman kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini. Terjemahkan kedalam bahasa inggris kemudian kumpulkan hari ini juga di meja saya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia membungkuk ketika Min Songsaenim akhirnya mengijinkanya untuk duduk dibangkunya atau mungkin bangku Baekhyun di pojokan. Bangku yang terlalu jauh dari depan—dengan tubuh yang kecil seperti itu Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke depan karena terhalang oleh anak-anak lain di barisan depan.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku catatan Baekhyun dari dalam tas. Ia tentu tak lupa dengan hukumanya tadi. Hukuman yang tergolong amat sangat mudah untuknya yang merupakan salah satu siswa paling cerdas di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol membuka buku catatan Baekhyun. Tepat ketika itu tanpa sengaja selembar kertas jatuh dari dalamnya. Chanyeol memungut kertas yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Keningnya mengernyit mendapati ternyata kertas itu adalah kertas ulangan Baekhyun.

'Ternyata dia ini bodoh.' pikir Chanyeol mengejek melihat angka merah yang berada di pojok kertas. Dia kira dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat cupu dan kutu buku itu Baekhyun adalah siswa yang cerdas tapi ternyata pepatah memang benar bahwa orang tidak bisa dinilai dari covernya saja karena itu bisa saja tipuan. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang ternyata bodoh—lihat saja nilainya—matematika 35? Nilai macam apa itu? Itu sangat jauh dari standar sekolahnya yaitu 75. Chanyeol jadi heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa naik kelas dengan nilai mengerikan seperti ini?

Chanyeol bertambah penasaran, ia membuka lagi tas Baekhyun dan menemukan beberapa kertas lain yang serupa dengan nilai yang hampir serupa pula… 30, 35, 35, 35—Chanyeol tenyeringai miring melihat lembar demi lembar itu dengan ekspresi terhibur.

Tunggu dulu—

Jika Baekhyun ternyata sebodoh ini maka—

Chanyeol melotot horror. Bagaimana dengan nilai ulanganya hari ini yang diikuti Baekhyun?

.

.

.

"Nilai macam apa ini huhhh?" Teriak Chanyeol terguncang melihat lembaran kertas ditanganya dengan angka yang hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Jika nilai Baekhyun stuck di 35 sejauh yang Chanyeol termukan dikertas ulangan tadi—nilai Baekhyun kali ini tampaknya jauh lebih baik. Sudah bertambah 3 point menjadi 38—tetapi itu tak mengubah fakta apapun bagi Chanyeol bahwa nilai itu masih jauh dari standarnya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai semengerikan itu. Nilainya paling rendah adalah 75 sesuai standar sekolahnya. Tapi apa ini? Astaga! Chanyeol ingin mati saja rasanya. Lebih baik dia mati sekarang sebelum masa depanya menjadi suram karena Baekhyun.

"M-maaf." Cicit Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol merasakan pening luar biasa. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk begitu saja pada bangku sembarang yang ada didekatanya. Jam pulang tadi ia memang sengaja menghampiri kelasnya untuk memastikan –dirinya dan nilainya akan baik-baik saja— tapi nyatanya semuanya hanyalah harapnya karena sesuai dengan firasat tidak enaknya tadi. Semua dugaan mengerikanya jadi kenyataan. Baekhyun menghancurkan nilainya—Oh Tuhannn~~hukuman macam apa ini? Tidak bisakah Tuhan jangan menghukumnya sekejam ini? Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan masalah bertukar tubuh jangan sampai dia dipersulit dengan Baekhyun yang menghancurkan hidupnya pelan-pelan.

"C-chanyeol-ah…" Panggil Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ratapan pilunya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"APA KAU BERCANDA HUH? AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAU TAU? AKU SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN GILA KARENA KAU!"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku berusaha semampuku tapi memang hanya segitu kemampuanku."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya seraya mengangguk, masih terlihat takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bersiaplah."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya seketika. Bola matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang jelas.

"B-bersiap?"

"Aku akan menjadi tutormu mulai besok."

"T-tutor?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, "Ya. Aku tidak mau melihat diriku sendiri mendapat nilai mengerikan seperti itu! Jika sampai aku melihat diriku mendapat nilai mengerikan seperti itu maka kau akan mati Byun Baekhyun! Aku lebih baik terjun dari atap sekolah!"

"J-jangan…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha keras mulai sekarang!"

"B-baik!"

Seulas seringai mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu lantas beranjak dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Nah sekarang ayo pulang."

"P-pulang? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, kenapa dia bodoh sekali?

"Aku akan main kerumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

"Rumahku—artinya rumah Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya! "

"O-oh… K-kalau begitu ayo pulang." Ujar Baekhyun seraya beranjak juga dari kursinya. Ia hendak berjalan tapi Chanyeol menahan lenganya.

"Telpon supir untuk menjemput. Aku tidak mau naik bus! "

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menelpon supir keluarga Park.

"Katakan juga pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan cemilan dan makan siang dengan dessert es krim." Pesan Chanyeol lagi.

"B-baik." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk saja. Pemuda itu begitu patuh dan sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit merasa terhibur. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menelpon Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela. Pikiranya berkenala jauh. Mungkinkah ini cuma mimpi belaka? Mungkinkah ketika dia terbangun lagi Chanyeol sudah kembali ke tubuhnya lalu semuanya kembali normal?

"C-chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah selesai menelpon.

"Hei-Baekhyun…"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa ini mimpi?"

"M-mungkin?" Jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. "Ini pasti mimpi—mimpi buruk."

"…"

Tak mendapat sahutan Chanyeol lantas menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lantas menggeleng. "Aku berpikir jika menurutmu ini adalah mimpi buruk maka bagiku mungkin sebaliknya. Ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah aku alami." Ujar 'Chanyeol' dengan senyuman lembutnya yang menawan. Senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol sendiri membeku. Pernahkan dia tersenyum lembut dan tulus seperti itu? Tidak pernah! Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya. Ia melihat dirinya seperti seorang malaikat. Tulus dan lembut bukanya arogan dan sombong.

Chanyeol tau ia sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun—tapi rasanya Chanyeol malah sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti tengah bicara dengan cermin dimana ada dirinya pada sisi yang bersebrangan.

Lucu sekali!—Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah dengan bangunan yang terkesan sangat modern dan artistik. Baekhyun membuka pintu, ia hendak keluar tapi kemudian ia melirik lagi pada Chanyeol yang terlihat tak ingin turun. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan melipat tangan angkuh dan kaki yang dikepang padahal mobil kan sudah berhenti. Apa lagi yang dia tunggu? pikir Baekhyun heran.

"Kau akan turun?" Tanyanya membuat Chanyeol menengok padanya.

"Bukakan pintunya."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia hendak berjalan meuju sisi mobil sebaliknya tapi supirnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Biar saya saja tuan Chanyeol." Ujar supir keluarga Park itu sopan. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membuka sisi pintu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggumamkan terimakasih sebagai balasan yang langsung mendapat pelototan mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung pada Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya seperti siap mencekiknya sekarang. Chanyeol menarik begitu sja lenan Baekhyun kasar masuk ke dalam rumah. Ta ia pedulikan tatpan horror dari pelayan-pelayan rumah yang sempat mereka lewati.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

Brak!

Dibantingnya kasar pintu kamar. Napas Chanyeol memburu ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku bilang jangan merusak reputasiku!" Kata Chanyeol terdengar gusar.

"—Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang salah." Yak an? Seingatnya dia hanya bicara dengan supir tadi.

Chanyeol mendengus seperti kerbau, "Kau mengucapkan terimakasih tadi dan sayangnya aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir seumur hidupku!" teriak Chanyeol menggelegar. Ia tidak takut siapapun akan mendengar ucapanya karena kamarnya sudah dilengkapi fitur kedap suara.

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk bulatan sempurna. Oh jadi karena itu—pikirnya lega.

"M-maaf. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya gemas, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa sekarang melihat dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat kenakan dan imut. Apa dia pernah terlihat seimut itu? Sepertinya tidak! dan Park Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun berpikir Bahwa dirinya ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga. 'Baekhyun' imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sekarang? Apa kau sudah gila?" Tuduh Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pokoknya dengar Baekhyun. Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Jika aku melihatmu mengatakan terimakasih lagi aku akan melompat dari atap sekolah."

"Siap—"

Chanyeol tampak puas, terlihat dari senyuman yang mengambang di wajahnya.

"Bagus." Pujinya seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun—"Kalau begitu ayo makan." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang membeku ditempatnya dengan pipinya yang merona. C-chanyeol baru saja mengusap kepalanya?

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengembangkan seulas senyum,

"Hei Cepatlah!" Teriak Chanyeol dari luar—terdengar tak sabaran.

"N-nde—" Sabut Baekhyun beranjak menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"C-chanyeol-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun ragu. Pemuda itu terlihat amat gelisah, bola matanya berkali-kali melirik bergantian antara Chanyeol yang sedang bermain PS dan jam didinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Hm—" Dengung Chanyeol cuek. Tanganya masih sibuk dengan stick PS ditanganya—sama sekali menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya takut-takut dari tempat tidur.

"I-ini sudah malam."

"Hm—aku tau." Balas Chanyeol terdengar tak peduli. Pemuda itu malah terlihat sangat santai bahkan sekarang ia sempat-sempatnya mencomot kueh yang tadi sempat dibawakan pelayan untuk Baekhyun dan memakanya lahap.

"K-kau tidak pulang?"

Glup! Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya dengan tajam.

"Kau berani mengusirku?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dengan aura hitam yang menguar yang sanggup membuat pemuda lainya menggeleng karena ngeri.

"Bukan begitu—hanya saja aku khawatir. Ibuku pasti mencemaskanku sekarang."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memencet stick PS dengan ganas.

"Aku tidak tau kau punya ibu." Yep. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga heran ketika tadi dia bangun dan tak mendapati siapapun dirmah kecil Baekhyun. Ia yakin ada seseorang yang serumah dengan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tidak tau siapa karena pagi tadi ia tak sempat mencari tau karena disibukan dengan masalah 'mencari tubuhnya'.

"Kau mungkin tidak bertemu denganya karena beliau selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke pasar." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ohhh~~" Sahut Chanyeol tak peduli.

"J-jadi kau akan pulang kan?" Cicit Baekhyun lagi yang sukses membuat Chanyeol membanting stick PSnya dengan marah. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun yang pucat pasi melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat marah menghampirinya. Apa Chanyeol akan memukulnya? –pikir Baekhyun ngeri.

Tapi ternyata diluar dugaan, Chanyeol ternyata hanya mengambil tasnya saja yang tergeletak didekat Baekhyun. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membantingnya kuat.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Rumah Baekhyun adalah sebuah bangunan kecil ditengah himpitan gedung besar di kiri kananya. Rumah yang butut, kotor, dan sangat sederhana. catnya berwarna krem usang dengan jendela yang sudah berdebu dan pintu dengan kayu yang mengelupas dimana-mana. Mungkin ketika hujan air dapat merembes ke dalam dan banjir. Chanyeol berjengit ngeri membayangkan dirinya tinggal di tempat seperti itu untuk siswa hidupnya.

Chanyeol hanya mematung di depan pintu dengan keraguan apakah dia harus langsung masuk saja atau dia harus mengucapkan salam? Mana yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan?

Mungkin langsung masuk saja—pikir Chanyeol memutuskan. Ia baru hendak menyentuh knop ketika pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari dalam menampakkan sosok sorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah lelah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah kaget.

"Baekkie? Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

"N-nde."

"Cepat masuk. Diluar dingin kan?" Ujar membuka pintu makin lebar.

Chanyeol hanya menurut.

"Lepas jaketmu—dan ganti dengan baju hangat lalu ayo makan." Ujar Mrs Byun seraya mengunci pintu.

Chanyeol mengangguk—ia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dilemparnya tasnya begitu saja ke tempat tidur kemudian dihampirinya lemari untuk mencari baju hangat. Chanyeol memang cukup kedinginan sejak tadi. Walaupun supir tadi sempat mengantarnya tapi tetap saja entah kenapa tubuhnya yang biasa kuat ini sekarang mudah sekali mengigil kedinginan. Apa memang tubuh Baekhyun selemah itu? Menjadi bishounen ternyata susah juga ya—

"Baekkie~ kau sudah selesai?" Terdengar seruan dari ruangan lain.

"Sebentar—" Balas Chanyeol berteriak. Ia meneliti satu persatu baju yang Baekhyun punya di lemar. Baju-baju itu sangat kuno, jelek, dan usang—ew~ sangat jauh dari gaya seorang park Chanyeol yang modis dan tampan.

"Cepatlah. Nanti supnya dingin."

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia menyambar baju sembarang yang ada di dalam lemari kemudian memakainya. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati ukuran baju rajut krem yang dikenakanya ini ternyata ukuranya kebesaran. Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik lagi isi lemari tapi semua baju ukuranya sama dengan baju yang dipakainya ini. Semuanya kebesaran, jelek, dan usang. Baekhyun tak satupun punya baju yang bagus semuanya jelek, kuno dan mengerikan!

Menyerah untuk menemukan sesuatu yang pas untuk dipakai karena semuanya sama saja. Chanyeol memutuskan langsung ke ruang makan saja dimana terlihat sudah duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Baek—duduk dan makanlah."

Chanyeol merasa canggung sebenarnya. Itu bukanlah ibunya tapi ibu Baekhyun—orang asing. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kakinya tak kuasa menolak. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia hanya patuh pada perintah wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi diseberang . Ia hanya duduk disana—menatap satu persatu deretan menu makan malam yang serba ikan itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa Baekkie?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, "Hm—tidak apa-apa e-eomma."

Kening Mrs Byun terlihat berkerut. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol lama membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup(?) ditatap seperti itu.

"A-ada yang salah eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak tahan ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu.

tersenyum lembut kemudian menggeleng. Wanita paruh baya itu beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil sepotong kimchi kemudian meletakannya diatas mangkuk nasi Chanyeol.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Kata wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa sadar. Sebuah perasaan hangat perlahan-lahan menyusup kedalam hatinya yang beku dan dingin seperti es. Membangkitkan suatu angan-angan yang sudah lama terpendam jauh dalam dirinya dan hampir terlupakan. Dan perasaan itu bernama 'kehangatan keluarga'…

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Secret Christmas**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

 **Rating : Selalu Aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Sorry aku jujur ajha lagi banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini jadi gak bisa nulis. Gommen… Ini juga belom kelar. LOL**

 **Tolong jangan marah-marah gara-gara ini FF belom kelar. Kalian gak ngerti kalo orang juga punya kehidupan di real sekain cuma menulis FF. -_- Btw ini FF gak tau kenapa kok aku sendiri suka. LOL**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya menyilaukan sinar mentari pagi membuat Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris coklatnya hanya berkedip-kedip untuk beberapa saat mengamati atap kamarnya yang terlihat berbeda bukan hanya itu. Bahkan bukan hanya itu saja. Kasur yang Baekhyun tempati juga terasa sangat ganjil—empuk dan nyaman sekali sangat jauh dadi standar tempat tidur yang biasa menjadi tempat peraduan(?) Baekhyun dikala malam. Kenapa semua disekitarnya terasa asing? Apa ini mimpi? pikirnya heran.

Sekelebat bayangan kejadian kemarin berputar di benaknya membuat Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang king size yang ditempatinya untuk berlari menuju kaca besar ditembok.

Sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya melihat bayangan Park Chanyeol ada dikaca.

Kenapa mereka tidak bertukar kembali ke tubuh masing-masing? Baekhyun pikir juga hari esok datang maka semuanya akan kembali normal tapi tampaknya ujianya masih berlanjut. Sesuatu yang aneh dan tak masuk akal ini masih akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau yang jelas dia takut jika dia tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan—dia tidak mencemaskan dirinya karena disini dia merasa punya semua yang dia butuhkan. Makanan enak, rumah yang bagus dan mewah, pakaian mahal, uang dan yang terpenting dia diakui, tidak ada yang mengerjainya lagi—tidak ada yang membullynya lagi semua orang menghormatinya memujanya. Baekhyun ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya tapi—

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Apakah dia akan bahagia hidup sebagai Baekhyun selamanya? Tentu tidak. Melihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol kemarin tentu semuanya sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu sangat ingin kembali ke posisinya dan Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Chanyeol tidak akan tega menempatkan keinginan egoisnya diatas penderitaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu ingin semuanya kembali normal demi kehabagiaan Chanyeol.

"Tok..tok…tok…"

Terdengar suara pintu kamar diketuk tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sempat terperajat kaget.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya ketakutan.

"Ini saya tuan pelayan Kim. Sarapan pagi anda sudah siap, apa anda akan turun sekarang?" Ujar sebuah suara dibalik pintu.

"Y-ya… Terim—"

'Pokoknya dengar Baekhyun. Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Jika aku melihatmu mengatakan terimakasih lagi aku akan melompat dari atap sekolah.'

"Ehem—pokoknya nanti aku segera turun."

"Baik."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Fyuhh~ Hampir saja dia keceplosan mengucapkan terimakasih. Chanyeol bisa benar-benar membunuhnya jika sampai tahu dia hampir mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan seperti kemarin.

Bicara soal Park Chanyeol—apa kiranya yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang dihari minggu seperti ini?

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Baekhyun khawatir.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan pagi Baekhyun yang bangun dikasur yang empuk dan nyaman dengan penghangat ruangan yang senantiasa menyala di musim gugur seperti ini—pagi Chanyeol teras sebaliknya. Ia terbangun dipagi hari dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan punggung yang luar biasa sakit dan kaku serta hidung tersumbat. Seluruh tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya bergetar seperti terserang demam. Ia yakin dirinya sehat-sehat saja hanya saja dikamar Baekhyun rasanya semua benda menjadi es. Bahkan selimutnya tak berguna sama sekali. Selimut itu sudah sama dinginya seperti suhu udara disekitarnya. Chanyeol heran apa hari ini turun salju? Kenapa dingin sekali?

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengintip suasana luar melalui jendela kamar yang berada persis sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran melihat tak ada salju diluar. Semuanya masih normal hanya saja angin dingin yang berhembus hari ini lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bahkan jendela saja mulai membeku. Ini memang hampir natal jadi wajar seharusnya suhu sedingin ini tapi kali ini tergolong aneh karena seharusnya sudah turun salju tapi belakangan belum satupun salju turun.

Aku harus keluar dari sini atau aku akan mati—pikir Chanyeol ketakutan.

Ia bergegas menyibak selimutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Udara hangat dari penghangat ruangan yang mungkin sengaja dinyalakan langsung menyapa tubuh Chanyeol membeku. Rasanya nyaman sekali~

"Kau sudah bangun Baekkie?" Tegur sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Chanyeol. Itu suara ibunya Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tengah duduk manis diruang tivi sambil melipat sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Chanyeol menduga bahwa itu sebuah syal dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol berharap itu syal untuknya. Ia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa sangat mengharapkan benda itu menjaadi miliknya. Mungkin karena dia sedang kedinginan? Entahlah…

"Pagi e-eomma…" Sapa Chanyeol canggung. Dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan eomma. Lidahnya terasa kaku sekali mengucapkan satu kata yang sudah lama tidak ia ucapkan itu.

Mrs Byun tersenyum lembut—ditepuknya sofa tepat disebelahnya—"Kemarilah Baekkie~ Duduk disini bersama eomma. Kau pasti kedinginan kan?"

Chanyeol tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan perintah itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya persis ke samping Mrs Byun. Kakinya sengaja ia angkat agar tidak kedinginan—dipeluknya kedua kakinya erat.

Chanyeol sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang tapi dinginya masih terasa.

Set.

Sebuah benda merah tiba-tiba sudah melingkar rapi membungkus leher Chanyeol membuatnya merasa hangat. Ini kan…

Kening Chnyeol mengernyit. Ia menoleh pada Mrs Byun dan mendapati wanita paruh baya itu tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa sadar membuat Mrs Byun menarik sudut bibirnya makin lebar.

"Kau suka syalnya?"

"S-suka."

"Ibu senang mendengarnya. Sudah sejak lama ibu ingin memberikan itu padamu Baekkie~"

Chanyeol menyentuh syal merah dilehernya. Ia mencium aroma dari benda itu. Baunya wangi tapi seperti pengharum yang biasa diletakan di lemari—seperti sengaja disimpan dan dirawat dengan baik. Dilihat dari warnanya yang sudah tidak cerah lagi Chanyeol menduga syal itu memang sudah dibeli lama sekali oleh ibunya Baekhyun tapi kenapa baru sekarang diberikan?

"Oh ya~ Ibu sampai lupa. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ibu sudah menyiapkan sup hangat untukmu. Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya." Ujar Mrs Byun kemudian beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Ibunya Baekhyun yang menjauh seraya berpikir. Mungkin hubungan Baekhyun dan Ibunya tidak sebaik dugaanya?

"Nah… ini supnya Baekkie~" Seru Mrs Byun yang kembali ke ruang tivi dengan nampan berisi mangkuk sup dan panci kecil mengepul. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya hampir ngiler(?) melihat sup hangat mengepul itu.

Sup hangat + udara dingin + ibu yang baik hati.

Chanyeol berpikir menjadi Baekhyun tidaklah buruk juga. Ini menyenangkan—pikirnya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa malah melamun? Ayo cepat makan Baekkie nanti supnya keburu dingin." Kata Mrs Byun membawa Chanyeol kembali ke realita. Ia nyengir lebar menatap Mrs Byun yang langsung tertawa melihat cengiranya.

"Omo~ Aku tidak tau anakku ini ternyata bisa nyengir imut seperti itu." Kekeh Mrs Byun geli.

Imut? Ha?

"Hm—Eomma tidak kerja hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup. Ia sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Ibu Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat pekerja keras dan Chanyeol jadi penasaran apa sih sbenarnya pekerjaanya?

Mrs Byun meletakan mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong di meja. Ia meminum beberapa teguk air sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi ibu berangkat."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mangkuknya juga sudah habis jadi ia ikut letakan mangkuk itu dimeja. Mrs Byun merapikan kembali mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi sempat dibawanya kedalam nampan ia hendak beranjak lagi ke dapur.

"Apa kau akan ikut?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati sup miliknya seketika mendongak.

"I-ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol balik—kebingungan.

Mrs Byun mengangguk—"Mau ikut ibu ke pasar hari ini?"

Ha? Pasar? Bayangan sebuah tempat kotor, becek, sesak dan luar biasa dingin membuat Chanyeol merinding ngeri.

"Aku tidak ikut eomma. Mungkin lain kali." Tolak Chanyeol enggan.

Mrs Byun tersenyum maklum lantas mengangguk.

.

.

.

Dihari kedua menjadi Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur kamar dengan televise besar menyala memutar sebuah film drama komedi yang tayang di sebuah stasiun tv local korea. Suara dering ponsel mengintrupsi kegiatan bersantai Baekhyun. Pemuda itu meraih ponsel Chanyeol yang tadi dia letakan di nakas. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit melihat nama si penelpon—Oh Sehun?

"Hallo?"

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ya Sehun-ah ada apa?"

"Hari ini Min Ji nona pulang. Keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambutnya dan eommaku memintamu untuk datang."

Min ji? Siapa itu?—bantin Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?" Terdengar suara Sehun bernada khawatir membawa Baekhyun kembali ke realita.

"Y-yeah… aku masih disini."

Terdengar seperti suara helaan napas diseberang, -"Jika kau merasa tidak ingin kau tidak perlu datang."

"Uhm…" Baekhyun berpikir perlu tidaknya dia datang ya? Ini pasti akan menjadi sangat canggung dengan keluaraga sehun Karena Baekhyun ini kan bukan Chanyeol dan dia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah membaur.

"Oh iya.. hari ini Kibum hyung tidak akan datang."

Siapa itu lagi itu Kibum hyung dan apa hubunganya dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun jadi penasaran.

"Aku akan datang—" Ujar Baekhyun terdengar ragu.

"Chanyeol-ah. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk datang. Aku bisa mengatakan pada eomma bahwa kau sedang sibuk."

Oke ucapan sehun yang seolah-olah melarangnya datang malah membuat Baekhyun makin penasaran dan sangat ingin datang untuk melihat Min Ji. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu dan apa hubunganya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan datang. Aku baik-baik-saja jangan cemas."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu datanglah kemari pukul 7 malam."

"Aku mengerti."

PIK

Telpon ditutup.

Baekhyun hendak kembali meletakan ponselnya di meja tapi seketika dia malah jadi penasaran seperti apa Min Ji noona itu dan apa hubunganya dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol punya fotonya di poenslnya. Baekhyun membuka ponselnya lagi. Dibukanya seluruh folder file yang ada disana tapi tak ada satupun foto gadis disana. Ponsel Chanyeol hanya berisi fotonya sendiri atau foto Chanyeol bersama Jongin atau Sehun—tak ada yang lain.

Menghela napas kecewa, Baekhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya di nakas. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya menonton tivi dengan pikiran sepenuhnya diisi oleh Park Chanyeol dan seseorang bernama Min Ji itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, Baekhyun sudah sampai dikediaman keluara Oh. Ia merasa beruntung supir keluarga Park tau rumah sehun jadi Bekhyun tidak perlu menanggung malu dengan bertanya hal yang aneh seperti "Apa kau tau rumah sehun?" Lol

Pasti akan sangat tak wajar bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabene bersahabat baik dengan Oh Sehun malah menanyakan pertanyaan aneh macam itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangnkanya.

Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga kaya raya sama seperti keluaraga Chanyeol. Rumah Sehun punya ruang tamu super besar yang benar-benar cocok untuk dijadikan tempat pesta. Baekhyun langsung disambut Sehun yang tampaknya sudah menunggunya dari tadi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Chanyeol.." Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja melewati pintu utama.

"H-hai…" Sapa Baekhyun kikuk. Ia merasa luar biasa canggung dan malu sekarang. Semua orang sepertnya sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya—bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan tatapan lapar dari para gadis-gadis yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu datang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Baekhyun nyengir. Ia bermaksud membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik tapi ternyata hal itu malah membuat pemuda albino itu semakin terlihat khawatir.

"Oh lihat siapa ini yang datang?"

Seru sebuah suara wanita dibelakang Sehun. Baekhyun mengintip melalui perpotongan leher sehun dan menemukan seorang wanita sangat cantik dengan gaun merah marun tersenyum luar biasa manis padanya. I-itukah Min Ji? Dia luar biasa cantik! Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat minder sekali.

Min ji berjalan anggun menghampiri Baekhyun. High heelsnya terdengar seperti bunyi kematian bagi Baekhyun. Dia harus bersikap seperti apa pada wanita ini?

Set.

Sebelum otak Baekhyun sempat protes apa yang harus dilakukanya. Min Ji malah tiba-tiba sudah menglingkarkan lenganya erat memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mematung dengan iris melebar sempurna.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah…"

Mulut Baekhyun terkunci. Ia tak bergerak seinchipun sampai akhirnya Min Ji melepaskan pelukanya. Wanita itu tampak kecewa? Kenapa dia kecewa dan cemberut seperti itu? Baekhyun tau Min Ji itu luar biasa cantik jadi bisakah dia tidak mengumbar kecantikanya itu dan bersikap sok cantik? Dia pikir Baekhyun akan tertarik dan balas memeluknya balik? Hell No! Baekhyun tidak akan sudi—dia terlalu kesal sekarang. Tunggu—kenapa dia merasa sekesal itu?

"Noona apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang tak kalah terperangahnya seperti Beekhyun atas sikap berani Min Ji.

"Aku hanya memeluknya apa yang salah?" Jawab Min Ji enteng membuat Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Min Ji tampak puas berhasil membuat adiknya bungkam. Ia lantas kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang juga tengah memperhatikanya sejak tadi dengan aura hitam tak kentara menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah ayo ambil minum!" Ajak Min Ji. Baekhyun tidak sempat menjawab karena lenganya sudah ditarik Min Ji lebih dulu ke salah satu meja minuman yang cukup sepi. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika Min Ji memberinya segelas minuman dengan carian warna ungu pekat didalamnya.

'Wow! Ini pasti yang namanya anggur.' Batin Baekhyun salah fokus(?).

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Min Ji membuka suara.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terlihat seperti orang idiot dan hanya bengong menatap gelas berkaki ditanganya refleks menatap pada Min Ji.

'Tentu saja aku datang. Karena aku begitu penasaran sekali dengan kau.' batin Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ehm… Aku suka pesta—jadi aku pasti akan datang." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Min Ji terkikik dengan anggun seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu tahun kemarin kemana saja kau huh? Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja dan aku sangat sulit menghubungimu. Aku bertanya pada Sehun tapi dia benar-benar bungkam soal dirimu Chanyeol-ah. Adikku itu benar-benar deh. Dia bahkan lebih perduli padamu dari pada perasaanku yang terksiksa tidak bisa melihatmu."

Jadi—Chanyeol memang punya hubungan dengan kakaknya Sehun ya? Baekhyun merasakan hatinya seketika berlubang. Jadi mungkin inikah alasanya kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama ini? Karena dia mungkin masih punya 'rasa' pada Min Ji?

"Selama aku bersama Kibum oppa aku terus saja memikirkanmu. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri 'apa dia bahagia? Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanya seperti itu?' Aku merasa benar-benar bersalah dan perasaan ini akan terus membayangiku." Celoteh Min Ji.

"Ehm… Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Min Ji tersenyum, "Aku bisa lihat itu. Terimakasih. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Tapi aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau sudah punya seseorang yang lain dihatimu untuk menggantikanku."

"Hm.. Yeah aku punya sekarang." Tunggu—Itu barusan bukan suaranya kan? What the? Kenapa Baekhyun berani berkata seperti itu huh? Bagaimana jika itu malah membuat Chanyeol dalam masalah nantinya?

Min Ji tersenyum, bola mata coklat cantiknya menatap tepat kedalam bola mata Baekhyun seolah-olah menghipnotisnya. Baekhyun menadapati dirinya terpaku beberapa saat tanpa sadar.

"Aku bisa lihat…"

Lihat?

Min Ji terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar sudah punya seseorang yang kau suka."

A-apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi?

"Uhm.. begitulah…" Balas Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku turut senang." Min Ji tersenyum manis membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seulas senyuman kaku yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Eh, sepertinya sudah saatnya pesta dansa. Aku harus pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah jawaban itu Min Ji lantas berjalan pergi menghampiri kerumunan pesta yang semakin ramai.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan sesuatu seperti pesta. Terlalu bising, ramai, dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman adalah semua tatapan orang padanya. Jika Baekhyun biasa mendapati tatapan jijik dan mencemooh ketika dia datang ke pesta-pesta sekolah maka sekarang begitu bereda. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja, penasaran dan tertarik. Baekhyun tau bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar punya pesona yang tak bisa diragukan apalagi soal visual dan entah kenapa melihat banyak wanita menatap lapar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa terbakar dari dalam. Kenapa gadis-gadis itu bebas mengumbar tatapan lapar seperti itu pada Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun harus selalu sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan Chanyeol? Apa sih yang membedakan Baekhyun dengan gadis-gadis itu?

Oh ya~ Baekhyun lupa. Itu adalah gender—Baekhyun tersenyum kecut— dan yang paling penting bahwa mereka cantik dan sederajat dengan Chanyeol sedangkan dia hanyalah si bungkuk yang merindukan bulan dan mustahil bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Sungguh tidak adil sekali dunia ini.

Baekhyun meneguk isi gelasnya secara spontan sebagai wujud dari melampiaskan kekesalanya. Ia sebaiknya pulang saja setelah ini—Ya.. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus pamitan dengan Sehun—Baekhyun harus mencari Sehun lebih dulu.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak mencari Sehun tapi tiba-tiba pandanganya malah memburam, dan tanah yang ia pijak terasa seperti bergoyang? Apa ada gempa? Pikir Baekhyun heran. Tapi itu mungkin bukan gempa karena semua orang terlihat masih santai menikmati pesta hanya dia saja yang merasa aneh. Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, ia bahkan beberapa kali menabrak orang dan terjatuh.

Kenapa ini? Pikir Baekhyun berusaha menjaga kesadaranya yang mulai hilang. Pemuda itu berjalan semakin terhuyung sampai akhirnya dia hampir terjatuh tapi seseorang sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti Kim Jongin?

"Kim Jongin—" Panggil Baekhyun seperti mengigau. Ia merasa seperti tengah melayang dan dia luar biasa senang sekarang. Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hei—Sehun-ah Chanyeol sepertinya mabuk." Teriak Jongin pada Sehun yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan beberapa gadis disebuah sofa marun tak jauh dari Jongin.

"Apa?" Teriak pemuda albino itu shock. Ia segera menghampiri Jongin yang sudah kerepotan menjaga agar Baekhyun tidak limbung dan jatuh.

"Aish… Ini pasti kerjaan Min Ji noona." Gerutu Sehun kesal. Ia lalu membantu Jongin memapah Chanyeol ke sofa yang tadi Sehun duduki.

"Minggir kalian." Perintah Sehun pada gadis-gadis jalang yang tadi menggodanya. Para jalang itupun langsung bubar melihat Sehun yang terlihat sedang tidak mood.

Kedua bersahabat itu lalu menghempaskan 'Chanyeol' pada sofa.

"Bagaimana kita akan mengurus ini?" Tanya Jongin bingung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

.

.

Malam hari Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan PR. Bukan PR sungguhan miliknya tentu saja. Itu milik Baekhyun. Tadinya Chanyeol cuma bosan saja karena dia tidak ada kerjaan dan rumahnya luar biasa sepi karena ibu Baekhyun belum pulang jadi ia iseng-iseng membuka-buka buku Baekhyun dan mendapati beberapa PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Aish…

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Chanyeol melirik jam weker di samping meja belajarnya dan mendapati masih pukul 8 malam. Mungkin aku harus menelponya untuk memastikan dia tidak membuat masalah hari ini? pikir Chanyeol.

Ia kemudian mendial nomornya sendiri pada ponsel Baekhyun kemudian memencet tombol hijau. Terdengar nada dengungan pendek selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol menunggu tapi sampai waktu tunggu sambungan telpon habis Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponya? Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Baekhyun kecelakaan atau semacamnya?

Nooo! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol mendadak luar biasa panic dan cemas. Bukan—bukan maksud dia mencemaskan Baekhyun, tapi dia mencemaskan tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mati dan Chanyeol terjebak di tubuh Baekhyun selamanya? Chanyeol tidak mau.

Chanyeol untuk sekali lagi kembali mecoba menghubungi nomornya. Dia menunggu dengan sabar sambil menggigit polpenya sampai akhirnya…

"Hallo?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Chanyeol. Itu kan suara Jongin? kenapa Jongin yang mengangkat telponya? Dimana Baekhyun?

"Kim Jongin?"

"Siapa ini?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Ha? Chanyeol?"

"Ini ponsel Chanyeol kan? Sekarang berikan padanya. Aku perlu bicara padanya."

"Maaf—untukmu siapapun namamu. Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa menerima telpon sekarang."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, firasat buruk mulai menghampirinya. "Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas berat diseberang, "Karena dia sedang mabuk. Kau mengerti tuan? Sekarang aku harus menutup telpon karena kami semua sedang kerepotan."

"Dimana—"

Tut…tut…tutt…

Telpon ditutup sepihak bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapanya. Chanyeol menjaukan ponsel dari telinganya dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Bayangan kegilaan apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Baekhyun yang mabuk membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia harus segera menemukan Baekhyun dan mengamankanya! Tapi sekarang masalahnya dia tidak tau dimana Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir keras. Sebuah ide brilian hinggap di otak jeniusnya. Oke dia sudah menemukan solusi… Disentuhnya layar ponselnya cepat untuk menghubungi sebuah nomor—

"Hallo? Kediaman keluarga Park?"

.

.

.

Taksi yang Chanyeol –terpaksa—Chanyeol tumpangi berhenti didepan gerbang sebuah rumah besar dan mewah milik kelurga Oh. Udara dingin musim gugur langsung menampar tubuh kecilnya(?) tapi tak sekalipun ia gubris. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada sekedar menggigil karena cuaca dan hal itu adalah Baekhyun dan masalah. Chanyeol harus segera menemukan pemuda itu atau—

Iris Chanyeol seketika membola, kakinya yang baru beberapa langkah melewati gerbang utama sontak membeku melihat pemandangan seorang pemuda tinggi tengah dipapah oleh seorang gadis cantik bergaun merah. Itu kan—Oh Min Ji?

Serbuan perasaan sesak menghujam dada Chanyeol. Kaki pemuda itu bergetar dan pikiranya mendadak keruh—haruskan dia menghampiri mereka? Tapi dia benar-benar enggan bertemu dengan Min Ji. Dia tidak pernah siap bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi jika dibiarkan bagaimna dengan Baekhyun?

Dari tempatnya Chanyeol melihat Min Ji yang sepertinya mulai sangat kerepotan dengan Baekhyun yang mengigau dan meronta minta dilepaskan. Pemandangan itu entah kenapa membuat kaki Chanyeol bergerak tanpa perlu dikomando menghampiri kedua orang itu. Ia langsung membantu Min Ji yang hampir terjatuh.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Min Ji dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan jauh didalam hatinya. Tapi sekarang sudah bukan haknya lagi kan untuk merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Hei—Kau…" –Bola mata Min Ji bergerak mengamati Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Kau bukan tamu undangan kan?"

Bingo! Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Menjemput Chanyeol."

Min Ji tampak kaget dengan jawaban itu. Wanita itu malah menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tampak penasaran.

"Apa kau supirnya?"

What The?

"B-bukan—"

"Kau saudaranya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng membuat Min Ji menghala napas kecewa karena tebakanya salah terus. Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia malah meringis sangat evil dan Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Aku tau! Kau pasti pacarnya Chanyeol kan?"

Nah kan benar dugaanya…

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh tingginya(Baekhyun) ke ranjang king sizenya. Ia menghela napas lelah melihat Baekhyun yang menggeliat ditempat tidur dengan matanya yang tertutup tetapi mulutnya tak henti mengoceh sesuatu yang tak jelas. Ia seperti sedang marah-marah?

"Ya! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dasar kalian jalang!" Teriak Baekhyun membabi buta. Chanyeol menghiraukan igauan itu—ia dengan telaten melepaskan sepatu Baekhyun. Setelah selesai ia meletakan sepatu itu pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas kelelahan. Diliriknya jam antik yang persis berada di dekat pintu. Sudah jam 12 ternyata—dia harus segera pulang. Ibunya Baekhyun mungkin sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang kebingungan tak menemukan anaknya dirumah. Tapi alasan apa yang akan dia katakana pada Ibu Baekhyun nanti?

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dari pikiranya sampai tak menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa suara menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih saja menatap jam dengan berpikir dan kemudian tanpa diduga..

Greb

Sepasang lengan sukses melingkar dibahu mungil 'Baekhyun'.

What The? Batin Chanyeol horror. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas kasar bertiup disekitar lehernya membuatnya menggigil karena geli. Astaga! Apa ini?

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan lengan Baekhyun tapi lengan itu malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Haha~ Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kekuatan fisik seorang Park Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa diremehkan. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas.

"Hei—lepaskan…" Perintah Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun bukanya mematuhi perintah itu. Ia malah terkekeh dan dengan berani menempatkan dagunya dibahu Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pemuda lainya membeku.

"Aku selalu ingin seperti ini.." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Meresapi kehangatan tubuh mungil(?) Chanyeol dalam pelukanya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Entah kenapa tenggorokanya seakan kering seketika dan lidahnya mendadak kelu. Debaran.. debaran aneh tiba-tiba bermuncul didadanya…

Kenapa dia berdebar huh? Kenapa dia berdebar dalam pelukan seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki gender sama denganya? Ini sangat aneh.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening heran—apa dia pingsan atu semacamnya? Chanyeol hendak berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun tapi sebelum dia bahkan sempat menghirup napas lega untuk tarikan napas yang kesekian kalinya sebuah tangan sudah mendorongnya lebih dulu jatuh ke ranjang.

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendapati Baekhyun yang merangkak diatasnya. Oh My god! Chanyeol melotot horror. Ia cepat-cepat ingin beranjak bangun tapi Baekhyun tak membiarkanya lolos begitu saja. Pemuda itu malah mengunci kedua tangan mungil Chanyeol disisi tubuhnya.

Jantung Chanyeol yang semula hanya berdebar kini sepernuhnya berdetak kencang. bahkan terlalu kencang sampai membuatnya merasa sesak napas dan pening yang luar boasa. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya dengan bola mata tepat mengebor kedalam manik hitam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya cukup terpesona dengan pemandangan seksi itu. Hei-! Siapapun gadis yang melihatnya dalam mode 'lapar' seperti itu pasti akan rela melemparkan diri padanya. Aissshhh- Park Chanyeol! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu sekarang! Tunggu—jika Baekhyun terlihat 'lapar' seperti itu jangan-jangan-Wajah Chanyeol memucat seketika.

Tidak—jangan bilang Baekhyun ingin melakukan 'itu' denganya… Tidak…! Jangan…! Chanyeol belum siap melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang laki-laki dan terlebih lagi dia di posisi bottom. Chanyeol tidak yakin dia akan kuat menganggung rasa sakitnya—bukan sakit dipantatnya tapi sakit di harga dirinya yang pasti sudah tercoreng dengan statusnya yang sudah pernah kebobolan(?). Mau diletakan dimana wajah tampanya ini?

Napas Chanyeol memburu dan detakan jantungnya makin menggila mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang semakin dekat… dekat…

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat seraya berdoa bahwa aka nada seseorang atau sesuatu yang menyelamatkanya tapi semuanya hanya harapnya saja karena berikutnya sepasang benda lembut dan kenyal sukses menyentuh bibirnya –ehem—maksudnya bibir 'Baekhyun'. Ahhhh! Tidaaakkk! Jeritnya dalam hati. Chanyeol harus segera keluar dari pusaran kegilaan ini.

Chanyeol berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri tapi apalah daya, usahanya itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil—perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar tampaknya menjadi kelemahan Chanyeol sekarang. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Selanjutnya apa hayo? -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Secret Christmas**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Hujat aku sepuasanya. wkwwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu mungkin masihlah dini hari ketika Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terduduk dilantai kamarnya sendiri. Kedua kakinya menekuk sampai dada dan tanganya melingkar erat memeluk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak seincihpun seolah-olah tengah membeku—tarikan napasnya terdengar sangat perlahan dan hati-hati dan bola mata yang sepenuhnya tak lepas dari sosok jangkung yang tengah bergelung dan mendengkur dikasur tak jauh darinya. Setiap gerakan dari sosok jangkung dikasur itu tampaknya mampu memicu adrenalin Chanyeol naik. Ia sempat berjengit melihat sosok jangkung dikasur itu bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Setiap gerak gerik sosok itu membuat Chanyeol merasa harus meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaanya. Ketakutanya itu tentu bukan tanpa alasan—ia masih ingat dengan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu menimpanya. Dia masih ingat jelas rasanya ditindih oleh sesama laki-laki, dicium dan hampir diperkosa dan parahnya Chanyeol dapat menyelamatkan diri bukan karena kekuatanya. Tapi karena keberuntungan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tertidur setelah menciumnya tadi dan Chanyeol tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur untuk meringkuk dipojokan kamar yang cukup gelap dan jauh dari Baekhyun. Dia merasa perlu membuat jarak dengan pemuda itu—apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya tadi seolah-olah sangat membekas dalam benak Chanyeol dan membuatnya merasa trauma berat.

Laki-laki straight mana sih yang tidak merasa trauma dengan pengalaman mengerikan seperti itu? Walau faktanya Chanyeol pemberani sekalipun ia tetap saja masih punya rasa takut dan kelemahan! Dia masih takut dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'Gay!' apalagi disukai oleh gay. Dia masih waras dan berpikir itu tidak normal—itu tabu dan harus dijauhi. Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu tapi sayangnya dia malah terjebak dalam takdir aneh bersama gay menjijikan bernama Baekhyun. Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa harus gay menjijikan itu yang bertukar tubuh denganya dan bukan gadis cantik dan seksi lainya? Jika Chanyeol bisa memilih dia pasti tidak akan sudi memilih bertukar dengan Baekhyun yang notabene gay. Dia lebih memilih bertukar tubuh dengan gadis jelek mana saja di dunia ini yang penting orang itu 'lurus'—orientasi seksualnya benar. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap kan? Karena pada kenyataanya Tuhan berkata lain dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menjalaninya saja. Dia tidak bisa memilih—dia hanya sebuah boneka disini yang menunggu ketidak pastian dan keajaiban yang mungkin dapat terjadi kedepanya dan membawanya kembali ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol merindukan menjadi dirinya tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya kembali.

Bisakah dia kembali? Chanyeol tidak tau…

Kelopak mata Chanyeol yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan tertutup dan pemuda itu jatuh terlelap begitu saja dipojokan kamar yang gelap. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan karena tidur dilantai yang dingin seperti itu. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik kan? Dari pada harus satu tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun dan diperkosa. Chanyeol tidak mau…

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Kelopak matanya yang masih luar biasa berat mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pandanganya menjadi jelas dan ia dapat melihat tempat disekitarnya dengan benar. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit heran mendapati dirinya yang ternyata tengah tertidur di ranjang kamarnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Kenapa dia tertidur disana?

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian malam tadi. Dia kan semalam tengah tidur di lantai tapi kenapa sekarang dia sudah ada di tempat tidurnya?

Jangan-jangan—Chanyeol menatap pada pakaianya sendiri yang masih rapi dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seseorang telah kurang ajar memanfaatkanya yang tengah tidur untuk kepuasan pribadinya. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun padanya semalam. Pemuda itu sepertinya hanya memindahkan Chanyeol dari lantai ke tempat tidur saja. Tapi kapan? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak merasakanya? Mungkin dia terlalu lelah jadi sampai tidak merasakan Baekhyun menggendongnya ke tempat tidur?

Jadi dimana Baekhyun? Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar tapi tak menemukan siapapun disana selain dirinya. Hanya Chanyeol seorang dikamar itu.

Aneh—pikir Chanyeol.

Penasaran dengan dimana Baekhyun berada—Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan untungnya sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan wanita yang kebetulan lewat.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada angkuhnya. Si pelayan tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Oh ya~ Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara tadi.

"Ma-maksudku Chanyeol."

Sang pelayan wanita tersenyum cantik, "Tuan Chanyeol sedang sarapan di bawah. Anda diminta menyusulnya."

"Hm—" Gumam Chanyeol pendek sebagai ucapan terakhir. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana tampak sosok Baekhyun dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah menyantap roti bakar disalah satu kursi. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dari pintu—ia merasa bimbang. Pelukah dia menghampiri Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun ingat kejadian semalam? Bagaimana Chanyeol akan bersikap? Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa bersikap semena-mena lagi pada Baekhyun setelah pemuda itu memegang kartu as ditanganya sekarang. Sekarang bukan lagi Baekhyun yang takut pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeolpun mulai takut dengan Baekhyun.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tanganya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Haruskah sekarang dia menghindar dulu? Chanyeol menatap pada kakinya yang bergetar. Ia mencoba menggerakan kakinya untuk melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun tapi rasanya entah kenapa berat sekali. Chanyeol tidak bisa melangkah lebih dekat. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian semalam berkelebat dibenaknya seperti menjadi barbell ribuan kilo yang merantai kakinya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Dia ingin lari saja—

-Lari—

Tubuh Chanyeol berputar otomatis. Ia berjalan cepat menjauhi ruang makan. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan menjadi setengah berlari menuju pintu utama rumah. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan heran para maid rumahnya yang melihatnya seolah dikejar hantu seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli—yang lebih penting sekarang baginya adalah menyelamatkan diri.

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di depan pintu utama. Dia menarik gagang pintu cepat kemudian menutupnya keras.

Brak!

Suara berdebam pintu yang dibanting menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah beesar itu. Suara itu juga sampai ke ruang makan dimana Baekhyun tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Pemuda itu terlihat membeku ditempat. Tanganya yang tengah menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya terhenti begitu saja di udara. Pandangan matanya berubah kosong.

"Bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sepenuhnya bergetar.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun merasa tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjalani hari. Ia merasa lemas sekali—tidak punya semangat! Tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia selalu merasa begitu bersemangat kesekolah karena disana ada pangeran pujaanya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang rasanya sebaliknya. Mengingat Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun merasa down. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Dia tidak siap melihat ekspresi macam apa yang kiranya akan Chanyeol tunjukkan setelah insiden semalam. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Ia hanya ingat sepotong-sepotong tapi dia tau bahwa dirinya sudah membuat suatu kesalahan besar. Dia telah memaksa Chanyeol—menciumnya paksa dan hampir melaksanya melakukan hal yang mungkin dapat membuat Chanyeol mengalami trauma mendalam padanya. Baekhyun sangat menyesali perbuatan tanpa sadarnya semalam. Dia ingin minta maaf tadi pagi—tapi melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang lari begitu saja dari rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sudah cukup menjadi pukulan telak bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membencinya…

Chanyeol takut padanya…

Kenapa seperti ini? Padahal Baekhyun merasa mereka sudah mulai dekat dan Chanyeol mulai melunak padanya. Padahal semuanya bisa jadi semakin baik bagi mereka. Tapi sayangnya sekarang semuanya seolah-olah hancur begitu saja akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Semuanya salahnya—kenapa sih harus jadi seperti ini?

"Chanyeol—Chanyeol—" Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap cepat. Ia menoleh seperti orang linglung pada sosok pemuda albino yang terlihat baru datang.

"P-pagi Sehun-ah." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman canggung.

Kening sehun sedikit mengernyit. Pemuda itu meletakan tasnya di laci kemudian sengaja duduk menghadap meja Baekhyun.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu melamun sepagi ini." Komentar Sehun yang membuat Baekhyu meringis seperti orang idiot. Itu benar-benar ringisan yang bukan seperti seorang Park Chanyeol sampai membuat Sehun terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan pacarmu?"

HA?

"P-pacar?" Gumam Baekhyun kebingungan. Sejak kapan Chanyeol punya pacar? Mungkinkah itu pacar rahasia Chanyeol? Ia sengaja menyembunyikanya dari semua orang agar tak seorangpun tahu?

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Min Ji noona bilang semalam pacarmu menjemputmu jadi Min Ji noona tidak mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dimaksud pacar itu adalah Chanyeol yang kemungkinan semalam menjemputnya? Tapi kenapa Sehun dan Min Ji berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah pacaranya? Mungkinkah Baekhyun mengatakan hal aneh semalam yang membuat dua orang itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal hubunganya dengan Chanyeol? Jika ya maka dosa Baekhyun semakin banyak. Bagaimana dia akan menebusnya nanti? Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkanya—pikir Baekhyun menangis dalam hati.

"Jadi benar itu pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakanya?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tertawa canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak merinding, "Itu bukan pacarku kok."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak ingin Sehun makin terjerumus salah paham.

"Tapi siapa dia? Aku jadi penasaran. Min Ji noona bilang dia gadis tomboy yang cantik."

HA?  
Mulut Baekhyun menganga seketika. Apa dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis dimata Min Ji? Dan kenapa wanita itu berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh sih? Haruskah ia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun? Bahwa yang datang menjemputnya semalam itu adalah 'Baekhyun'? Seorang laki-laki dan bukan gadis yang tomboy seperti kata Min Ji? Bagaimana kiranya reaksi Sehun jika mendengar cerita seperti itu? Apa Sehun akan memprcayainya? Atau malah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sekarang adalah orang aneh yang berhubungan dengan gay menjijikan bernama Baekhyun dan kemudian Sehun akan menjauhi Chanyeol?

Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan sekarang?

"Yo!" Intrupsi sebuah suara.

Baekhyun dan Sehun refleks menoleh kesumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang Kim Jongin berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan senyuman lebar. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman canggung sedangkan Sehun memasang ekspresi bosan menanggapinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Jongin menyeringai, "Coba tebak?"

"Aku tidak akan menebaknya." Sela Sehun cepat.

"Yeah… Karena kau pasti tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang membuatku sesenang ini kan? Sudah-sudah Oh Sehun aku mengerti. Sekarang biar Chanyeol saja yang menebak." Kata Jongin semangat. Pemuda tan itu lantas mengalihkan perhatianya pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan keduanya.

"A-aku tidak tau." Ujr Baekhyun membuat wajah Jongin yang secerah mentari pagi langsung cemberut.

"Ini tidak seru."—Jongin terlihat kecewa.

"Sekarang katakan—apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu huh?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai kemenanganya. Ia tampaknya puas setelah membuat Jongin berwajah jelek seperti itu.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja membuat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan dua temanya lalu ia berbisik—

"Aku sempat melihat tontonan menarik tadi—"

Baekhyun diam menyimak. Keningnya mengernyit sedikit mendengar ucapan menggantung Jongin—Sehun juga terlihat membuat ekspresi yang sama.

"Aku melihat Byun Baekhyun dan gadis-gadis dibelakang sekolah." Desis Jongin lagi.

Iris Baekhyun membola seketika. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dengan setitik bulir keringat meluncur mulus dari sisi wajahnya.

"Apa menariknya itu?" Sahut Sehun terdengar bosan. Ya bukankah sudah biasa melihat pemandangan bullying disekolah mereka? Apalagi membully seorang Byun Baekhyun? Itu hal yang sudah terlalu biasa untuk dilihat.

Jongin menyeringai—"Tentu saja menarik, karena gadis-gadis itu sedang marah kan? Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Baekhyun karena insiden Baekhyun yang sudah berani menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol waktu itu."

Baekhyun melotot horror. Tidak—itu tidak boleh terjadi…

Baekhyun dengan wajah blanknya dan pikiran yang sepenuhnya kacau tiba-tiba beranjak bangun dari kursinya membuat Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"T-toilet… aku harus ke toilet sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan kemudian kedua orang itu tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah—sebentar lagi guru datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu kelas. Bukan—tentu saja tujuanya bukan menuju toilet, tapi mencari dimana Chanyeol berada sekarang…

Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada super dingin.

Kelima gadis yang mengepungnya sontak tertawa menjengkelkan. Mereka makin maju—mendesak Chanyeol untuk semakin terpojok ke dinding.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini ternyata memang idiot ya?"

'Kalian yang idiot!' Batin Chanyeol jengkel.

"—kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan berteriak.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, ia bahkan sempat terlihat menguap sebagai sahutan membuat gadis-gadis yang mengepungnya semakin terbakar.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan. "

"Kesalahanku adalah mendekati Park Chanyeol!"

"Ohhh~" Chanyeol ber-oh pendek sebagai respon. Pemuda itu masih tampak bosan dan tak tertarik. Sebenarnya jika boleh Chanyeol ingin segera kembali ke kelas dan tidur. Dia masih mengantuk karena kurang tidur. Tapi sayangnya saat dia tiba di gerbang depan dia sudah dihadang oleh sekumpulan gadis idiot ini dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang diseret paksa ke belakang sekolah untuk sesuatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Byun Baekhyun! kami benar-benar akan memberimu pelajaran hari ini karena sudah berani mendekati Chanyeol kami!"

Kelima gadis itu maju untuk menyerang Chanyeol tapi gerakan Chanyeol lebih gesit. Ia sudah menarik seorang gadis untuk menjadi tawananya.

"Jangan mendekat—atau aku patahkan lehernya." Ancam Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan lenganya yang persis berada di leher seorang gadis yang menjadi sandranya. Gadis-itu merintih kesakitan merasakan jeratan kuat Chanyeol mencekik lehernya. Teman-teman gadis itu terlihat cemas melihat temanya menjadi sandera seperti itu.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar seorang pengecut! Apa kau ini benar-benar seorang laki-laki? Menjadikan seorang wanita sebagai sandera adalah tindakan pengecut!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Lima lawan satu juga tindakan pengecut! Kalian tau?"

Keempat gadis lainya tersentak tampaknya merasa tertusuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba melawan lagi.

"Lepaskan dia—"

"Apa dengan begitu kalian akan melepaskanku?"

Keempat gadis gerombolan itu saling berpandangan satu sma lain kemudian menggangguk, "Ya."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, ia melepaskan tanganya yang sejak tadi mengunci leher gadis yang ia tawan. Gadis yang sangat ketakutan itu tampak berlari cepat kearah teman-temanya yang terlihat khawatir.

Kelima orang itu kemudian berjalan pergi sambil sesekali menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat tatapan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat ditujukan untuknya itu..

Jadi begini rasanya dibenci huh? Rasanya~ sesak juga. Chanyeol menyentuh kedadanya. Dimana sebuah perasaan sesak aneh samar-samar terasa. Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Chanyeol menggeleng—berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tak penting barusan. Bukan dia yang dibenci—tapi Byun Baekhyun jadi kenapa juga dia harus merasa sesak hanya karena melihat orang-orang melihatnya dengan kebencian? Dia tidak perlu memikirkan orang-orang itu sekarang. Ketika semuanya kembali normal semua orang akan kembali menatapnya penuh pujaan dan Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa seperti ini lagi.

"Chanyeol!" Seru sosok jangkung berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat Chanyeol berada.

Itu Baekhyun—Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar mendapati sosok jangkung yang sangat ingin ia hindari hari ini malah skarang menghampirinya seperti potongan mimpi buruk. Tidak—jangan mendekat! Setiap jarak mereka yang semakin menipis begitu pula semakin besar ketakutan Chanyeol. Ia merasa ingin pergi saja. Bayangan kejadian semalam masih hangat, berputar-putar cepat diotaknya membuat tubuh Chanyeol tak hentinya bergetar. Kakinya refleks berbalik untuk melangkah cepat menjauh dari Baekhyun yang terlihat mengekorinya.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat si pemuda yang lebih pendek harus menghentikan langkahnya paksa.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja kan? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa jeda. Ia terlihat sangat cemas melihat Chanyeol yang berwajah sangat pucat.

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan itu reaksi Chanyeol malah diluar dugaan. Ia menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ujarnya dingin.

Baekhyun terlihat mematung—tatapanya menyiratkan luka tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan itu—ia berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membencinya…

Chanyeol membencinya…

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang? Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Chanyeol jika melihat Baekhyun saja sudah membuat Chanyeol seperti melihat hantu seperti? Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakanya—rekaman otaknya tentang bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol yang ketakutan dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi berputar di otaknya. Itu terasa lebih buruk dari pada mendengarkan cacian makian dari mulut pedaas Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol ketakutan dan enggan bicara apapun padanya lebih menyakitinya. Baekhyun merasa sesak sepanjang hari dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Kepala Baekhyun otomatis menoleh pada asal suara itu. Keningnya mengernyit heran melihat sesosok wanita berpakaian casual dengan kaos dan rok mini berjalan anggun menghampirinya. Baekhyun tentu tau siapa wanita itu.

Min Ji?

Kenapa dia kesekolahnya?—pikir Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Min Ji ceria.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Uhmm…"

.

.

.

'Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?'

Chanyeol terus berpikir pertanyaan itu sepanjang hari. Jika ditanya apakah Chanyeol masih takut dengan Baekhyun maka jawabanya masihlah 'Ya'. Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengenyahkan kejadian semalam dari benaknya dan itu artinya selama itulah dia masih dihantui oleh ketakutan yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol merasa harus menjauh dari Baekhyun tetapi jika dipikir lagi tindakanya itu akan merugikanya. Chanyeol tidak lupa bahwa mereka masih bertukar tubuh dan seharusnya Chanyeol bsia bekerjasama dengan Baekhyun karena semua akses kehidupanya sekarang ada ditangan pemuda itu. Chanyeol masih harus terus mengawasi Baekhyun agar pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan menjadi masalah baginya kedepan. Tapi jika sekarang seperti ini apa yang sebaiknya dilakukanya? Haruskah dia bersikap melunak pada Baekhyun lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin? Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu seperti malam tadi terulang kembali dan Baekhyun benar-benar serius melakukanya kali ini?

Errrr…..

Baru memikirkanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang semua. Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia memikirkan masalah ini masak-masak dulu apakah dia harus melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Baekhyun atau sepenuhnya menjauh sampai mereka bertukar tubuh lagi yang entah kapan hari itu akan datang Chanyeol juga tidak tau. Dan selama itu sebaiknya dia menjauh dulu dari Baekhyun—

Menjauh—

DEG

Tubuh Chanyeol mematung seketika. Bola matanya melotot horror melihat pemandangan sosok jangkungnya bersama seorang wanita cantik didepan gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun bersama Min Ji? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersama Min Ji? Oh ya~ Chanyeol ingat mereka pasti bertemu di pestanya Sehun tapi kenapa sekarang mereka bertemu lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Baekhyun? Bukankah Chanyeol sudah berulang kali bilang agar Baekhyun tidak mengacaukan hidupnya? Tapi kenapa sih dia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol? Perlukan Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun pelajaran agar Baekhyun sadar? Mungkin Chanyeol perlu melakukan itu sekarang. Mungkin…

Ya?

Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Ia masih ingat misinya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun hari ini dan dia pastikan untuk menjauh lagi pula disana ada Min Ji. Chanyeol masih enggan bertemu dengan kakak sehun itu. Jika dipikir dua orang itu adalah kombinasi yang ingin Chanyeol hindari sekarang dan itu cukup menjadi dasar baginya untuk mengabaikan dua orang itu.

Memang lebih baik diabaikan saja—pikir Chanyeol memutuskan. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri gerbang dimana Min Ji tampak bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghampiri mereka hanya saja gerbang utama adalah satu-satunya pintu keluarnya jadi dia akan berusaha mengabaikan dua orang yang sedang bicara itu dan fokus untuk secepatnya pergi.

Dia akan mengabaikan mereka…

Pasti…

"Mau pulang bersama?"

DEG

Langkah Chanyeol mendadak terhenti mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan Min Ji. Tidak—Mereka tidak boleh pulang bersama. Baekhyun! Baekhyun harus menolak ajakan itu!

Baekhyun—bodoh! maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa sih dia hanya diam dengan wajah idiot seperti itu?

"Uhmm—"

Chanyeol benar-benar harus memberinya pelajaran.

"Maaf Min Ji noona. Tapi hari ini Chanyeol akan pulang bersamaku." Celetuk Chanyeol mengintrupsi percakapan dua sejoli itu.

"Oh.. Kau bukankah yang semalam?" Tanya Min Ji terlihat terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada disana.

"Ya."Balas Chanyeol singkat sebagai jawaban.

Min Ji tersenyum manis membawa aura-aura tidak menyenangkan merayapi benak Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau laki-laki." Gumam Min Ji dengan snyum.

HA?

Apa yang sedang Min Ji bicarakan? Baekhyun kan memang laki-laki.

"Jadi dugaanku salah ya?"

"Dugaan?" Sahut Chanyeol bingung.

Min Ji mengangguk, "Ya. Aku pikir kau itu pacarnya Chanyeol tapi ternyata kau ini laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin kan?"

Chanyeol menyetujui dalam hati. Mustahil baginya menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki kan? Apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini artinya aku bisa memulai rencanaku kan?" celoteh Min Ji riang entah pada siapa dia bicara apakah itu Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang jelas itu terdengar lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Rencana?" Gumam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan.

"Ya! Rencanaku—untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan adik temanku. Mereka kan seumuran pasti akan cocok."

Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tanganya diam-diam. Wanita ini... Oh Min Ji kenapa dia begitu tidak peka? Tidak berperasaan? Bagaimana mungkin Min Ji bisa berkata hal seperti itu dengan wajah setenang itu? Apa Min Ji sudah lupa tentang perasaan Chanyeol sejak dulu untuknya?

"I-itu tidak perlu." Sela Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Min Ji dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatianya pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"huh? Apa katamu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Min Ji bingung.

"Noona tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu untukku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun mantap dengan pandangan mata yang lurus menatap pada bola mata Chanyeol. Tatapan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol merasa aneh dalam dirinya membuatnya merasa berdebar menyenagkan. Kenapa dia merasa seperti itu?

Kenapa?

"Oh ya.. aku lupa soal itu maaf."

Baekhyun membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman. Kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu pada Min Ji?—batin Chanyeol entah kenapa mulai merasa dongkol tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama." Ujar Min Ji berpamitan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lantas mengangguk. Min Ji balas tersenyum sekilas kemudian hendak melangkah pergi tapi tubuh ramping itu kembali berputar cepat.

"Oh ya aku belum tau namamu?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Min Ji tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu Byun Baekhyun-sshi. Namaku—"

Tidak perlu disebutkan..

"Oh Min Ji." Sela Chanyeol cepat membuat Min Ji membulatkan matanya takjub.

"Wah.. dari mana kau tau namaku? Apa Chanyeol yang bilang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Ya."

Min Ji mengangguk dengan senyuman puas. Ia sempat melambai singkat lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir dibawah pohon didepan sekolah. Chanyeol hanya mengamati sampai mobil Min Ji akhirnya pergi.

"Apa dia cinta pertamamu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun disampingnya yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan. Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun menoleh, seulas senyuman dipaksakan mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku benar bukan?" Tanyanya terdengar getir.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas terlihat sangat lelah dan sedih. Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Apa Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan tadi?

"Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak bisa menahan keingin tahuanya. Tunggu sejak kapan dia peduli dengan Baekhyun?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Si idiot ini…

"Hentikan ekspresi jelekmu itu. Kau akan membuat orang-orang berpikir aku jelek."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Huh?

Melihat ekspresi bingung Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh,"Sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol sebaiknya segera pulang setelah ini. Dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Baekhyun. Ucapanya tadi yang mengatakan akan pulang bersama Baekhyun adalah kebohongan agar Baekhyun tidak pulang bersama Min Ji dan sekarang rencananya itu sudah sukses. Min Ji sudah pergi dari sana. Itu artinya Chanyeol bisa pergi tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin pergi? Setelah melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih seperti itu kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin pergi dari sisi pemuda itu? Kenapa kakinya tidak mau bergerak barang selangkah? Kenapa seperti ini?

"Chanyeol?"

Dia harus pergi sekarang… Kaki oh kaki… bergeraklah… Kenapa sih kakinya tak mau bergerak sih?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar khawatir melihat Chanyeol hanya menunduk diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Tidak Baekhyun. Dia tidak merasa baik. Dia sedang kebingungan sekarang…

"Apa perlu aku terlpon supir untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"…"

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm..." Dengung Chanyeol pendek sebagai respon. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin langsung pulang."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening sejenak. Pemuda itu tampaknya masih heran dengan sikap Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Oh… Benarkah?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Uhm.. kalau begitu sebaiknya aku yang segera pulang. Bye~"—Baekhyun hendak melangkah untuk pergi tapi tangan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lenganya menahan Baekhyun agar tidak beranjak.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau harus ikut."

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
